


Save Me

by shankyknitter



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Gen, I can stop anytime I want damnit, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shankyknitter/pseuds/shankyknitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Save me, save me! I’ve lost my memory<br/>I’m outside the world looking in.<br/>Save me, save me! I’m lost in the memory<br/>I swear I’m the girl that’s never been<br/>-Girl That’s Never Been</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me

Blue. Everything was a haze of blue. He drifted, safe and warm and comfortable. A voice would drift across his consciousness, asking perfectly reasonable questions. He’d answer of course, nothing wrong with answering. The voice requested actions he never felt the urge to refuse. He drifted across his ice blue sea. Content and unquestioning.

 

Pain seared through his head, the blue shook, fading in and out like bad reception on an old television. He blinked, a flash of red, garish against the flickering sea.

 

“Nat?” He tried to focus on her face, unable to get his eyes to work together. For a moment he had her, another sharp blast of pain. The blue gave way to black.

 

~*~

 

Blank. He had no focus but his mission. Nothing else mattered; nothing else could pierce his thoughts. The face of his target burned against the fog. His orders echoed inside his skull. Complete his mission and he could go back to the unending peace of the ice.

 

His body moved. He rolled, dodging objects he did not take the time to recognize. He did not register the mask falling away. Sensation was non-vital.

 

“Bucky?!”

 

That voice. Something itched in his head. Something important. The blank cracked and the image of a much smaller man superimposed over his target for a split second. The gun in his hand had weight. The blank snapped back into place.

 

Nothing mattered but the mission.

 

~*~

Loki was gone. He’d been told so. It had to be true. He needed it to be true. They’d won.

 

He was free.

 

He dreamed in blue.

 

~*~

He’d been brainwashed, they said. It was all Hydra, they claimed. He would be fine in time, they declared. He had to get better, they decided.

 

It had to be true.

 

It was his mission.

**Author's Note:**

> Song that inspired this can be located here:
> 
> https://soundcloud.com/murder-ballads/girl-thats-never-been
> 
> Yes it's Alice in Wonderland, but it fits Clint and Bucky, don't you think?


End file.
